


And it's called fairy magic

by skyischanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, a lot of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyischanbaek/pseuds/skyischanbaek
Summary: Tiny fairy Chen appears in one of Suho's flowers, claiming love, bond, and promises of a family with Suho, the confused human...
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	And it's called fairy magic

**Author's Note:**

> Code: BMF399/2020  
> Pairing: Junmyeon/Jongdae  
> Carrier: Junmyeon  
> Pregnancy: Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies: Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt: Tiny fairy Chen appears in one of Suho's flowers, claiming love, bond and promises of a family with Suho, the confused human.... 
> 
>   
> Author's Note: Do you know the meme about 'started making/had a breakdown'? That was exactly me when I realized, two weeks before the final submission, that I still had not finished this story. Even then, I convinced myself that I would finish before November because even though I only had almost 3k words, this story could not pass the 4k mark... I was wrong. Somehow, I spent two weeks focusing on this and reaching a word count that I had never reached before. I'm really proud of that.  
> To my prompter, I hoped you enjoy this story, which I gave my best to write and to add little details about tiny fairy Jongdae.  
> Thank you to the mods ❤❤ You guys are amazing!

Once upon a time, a man was living alone in a small cottage in the edges of the woods.

The man’s name was Kim Junmyeon, who was lonely for most of his days, diving himself in his work and taking care of his flowers in his daily life.

Speaking of his flowers, for Kim Junmyeon, nothing was more precious than his garden.

Since he lived far away from the city, to have a simpler and calm life, his plants became his only source of company and hobby.

In a way, he liked to live away from the bustling streets, from the noises and cars. He liked the clean air and how connected to the trees he would feel while walking in the mornings, enjoying the sun on his skin and the calm breeze. 

But sometimes, especially at night, he earned for company and someone to talk to and spend the day by his side. Those times were usually spent drinking wine until he fell asleep.

Working as a translator, Junmyeon had the privilege of going to the city only once per month to receive his paycheck and books he should work on. Working at home gave him a lot of free time since he could make his routine and his own rules.

So Junmyeon got used to spending his free time on his flowers.

He would tend to them in the mornings or, if he was too busy, in the afternoon before taking a shower and relaxing on the couch with a book before tackling his to-do list of the day, then he would work until it was time for dinner, normally skipping lunch since he was too lazy to cook twice per day and would take a last look at his flowers before retreating to his bedroom to read a book before falling asleep.

He loved his work, loved to receive emails about how his translation helped someone to read a book that wasn't available in their language, he was proud of it, but most of all, he dreamed of one day publishing his book with his own story.

It was a childhood dream, nothing more than a project lost in his computer’s files but one he enjoyed thinking about quite often and sometimes working on it.

Other than his work, he was proud of his garden. Proud of each flower that he planted and helped grow since they were seeds. For him, his flowers were like his babies and deserved to be loved like one.

“How are you today, little sunflower?” He was happy that no one was near to hear him.

He got used to always talking while attending his garden, pretending that his flowers would respond, and sometimes he would swear that he could hear answers to his questions.

“Are you feeling well, my sweet flower?” he watered his bush of roses, taking note of how it was growing faster than he anticipated.

He often blamed his loneliness for the hours he used to spend outside talking with his flowers but since it had already become a habit, Junmyeon didn’t bother to change anything.

And his garden was beautiful, it was worth every hour he worked on. You could find various kinds of flowers and any color you would like there, any species he was allowed to have since apparently some seeds were restricted to a certain area and Junmyeon spent two days sulking in his bed because he wanted that specific type of orchid.

However, the most precious of them all was his Aster. It was a small pot next to his window, a small leaf waving with the wind, and the most important of all in Junmyeon’s heart.

That particular day though, something was wrong.

He should have known that something was not right when he woke up with a headache, probably because he cried until sleep the night before. Junmyeon was feeling lonely after drinking a glass of wine after dinner so it wasn’t unexpected the ache in his chest right before dawn.

It had rained the night before and like always, Junmyeon had to deal with the loneliness in his chest. Maybe drinking wasn’t the best choice he could have made, but it looked like a good idea at that time.

He woke up with a headache, a cup, and an empty bottle of wine. He didn’t want to get up but he had to send his work before ten o’clock or his boss would keep calling and he wasn’t in the mood to have his phone ringing during the morning.

He brought his notebook to bed, hoping to not fall asleep while finishing his work since he didn’t want to stay in a chair for more than ten minutes. His back would probably hurt in the evening but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

After making sure his boss got the file, Junmyeon took a shower, hoping to feel better and more relaxed. It didn’t happen but he felt more at ease wearing clean clothes and not his stained pajamas.

Deciding that was a lost day, he wasn’t in the mood to do anything else at all, Junmeyon started to brainstorm ideas to pass the time. His headache was still strong and reading a book seemed impossible right now.

After cursing himself for ten minutes for forgetting to buy more medicine for his headache, he decided that working on his garden was his only choice.

He had a hunch that spending the day outside would be more productive besides helping him to cope with his loneliness and his headache. If he pretended that it was all okay, it would eventually go away, right? He already knew the answer to that question but pretending everything was alright wasn’t his best skill for nothing. 

Armed with a hat and sunglasses, he made it outside without wanting to vanish from planet Earth. The heavy work distracted him and didn’t take long until his headache subsided and he started feeling better. 

He moved his gardening tools to the next set of flowers. His favorite part of work since it was where his Aster and his Lily-of-the-valley were.

His bush of lilies was thriving and Junmyeon smiled, proud for being able to cultivate that flower after a rather rude florist argued with him that the species was not able to bloom in Korea. Looking at the little flowers, he wanted to go back to the flower shop and argue again with the florist just to prove his point.

After making sure everything was alright with the lily, his next stop was his treasured flower and the one he used to spend almost thirty minutes or more to ensure that everything was alright.

He didn’t believe it, after moving to the next pot, that what he was seeing was his beloved Aster.

“What happened to you?”, he asked with worry. His flower was dry and brown, different from the day before, which made Junmyeon feel even sadder on that morning and feel his headache slowly come back.

He feared that touching the dry leaves would cause more damage so Junmyeon tried to conclude what was the problem slowly turning the pot to see all the sides of the flower. He was determined to find answers to what caused that change.

Any of his flowers were his pride but he felt a different connection between his Aster and all the flowers in his garden. Maybe because his Aster had been with him since he moved to the cottage years before and always made him company.

His only friend since he moved was a plant. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with his flower, maybe he would have gone to his bedroom with another bottle of wine. It was a good thing that his stock of alcohol was rather small at the moment.

“I wish there was something that I could do to help you” forgetting his earlier decision, he gently touched the dried leaves with sadness.

Looking at it would not do anything to help so Junmyeon braced himself and, after storing all of his tools away, he came inside to take another shower and start his research.

He spent hours and hours searching for what could be possibly happening but didn’t find an answer even after browsing through all the internet. Any of the articles he read didn’t explain what happened with his flower and he was already feeling dread for the possible outcome.

Most of all, Junmyeon was hurt that he would not see what color was his Aster’s flowers since the flower had never bloomed before in all those years.

The next morning, he skipped his routine to take care of his garden. Junmyeon was worried about his Aster and he was sure that was something he did, maybe he put too much fertilizer or too much water? Or it could be the weather? The wind was strong these days and it wouldn’t be impossible for his Aster to get hurt somehow.

But when he got out, he had to double-check to make sure, his flower was like nothing had happened. Fresh and green leaves replaced brown leaves. No more was the looking of a dying plant, and the flower looked ready to restart its life, and the biggest surprise was in the middle of the pot. A flower bud that Junmyeon couldn't wait to see in full bloom, gently making its appearance for the first time.

He had that pot since the day he moved to the cottage but it had never had flowers before even with him taking care correctly. He always wondered if there was something wrong with the way he was taking care of but looking at the little flower bud made him feel relieved.

He must be doing something right after all. 

Since then, every day he would watch closely, waiting for the time that a little flower would appear. He even changed his workspace, moving his computer to a spot next to the nearest window that showed his flower. Watching with anticipation to its full bloom.

His days were spent like this until one particular day. At long last, the special day arrived.

It was a morning like the others. The sun was shining through the few clouds in the sky and Junmyeon was having a little free time after finishing up another chapter of the book he was translating. 

He had a simple breakfast while reading the news on the phone, happy to have a little free time after finishing his work earlier than expected.

When he looked at his window, the sight nearly made him spit out his coffee. His Aster looked like it was ready to bloom and after counting the days to make sure it's supposed to happen, he got up quickly, almost tripping on his feet, in his haste to go outside.

He took his cellphone out of his pocket, opening the camera to record that moment for eternity and ready to be in that position for the whole day. It was only seconds before his phone dropped to the ground because there was a tiny creature emerging from the cute purple flower.

There was a little creature in the place where his flower should be and the human didn’t have the time to celebrate that he finally discovered what flower color his Aster was.

There was a little creature and Junmyeon wondered if he was either drunk, dreaming, or dead.

“Uhm, hello there?” he said, looking with a mix of emotions at the little creature who was laying on purple petals.

A fairy, he concluded.

It could only be a fairy, after all, what other kinds of creatures would have colorful and shiny wings? Or be this small? Or be sparking every time he smiled towards Junmyeon? It was a fairy, certainly.

“Hello,” the tiny fairy said with a small smile “How are you?”

Maybe he finally got crazy after living alone for so many years, that was the only possible explanation. He couldn't be seeing a tiny creature sitting in his lovely Aster pot and talking with him with a gentle smile on its face.

Yes, he was crazy.

“It’s a great pleasure finally meeting you, Kim Junmyeon” he patted his clothes to arrange them a little “Sorry for the mess, I didn’t have time to clean myself after waking up”.

Hearing the little thing saying his name took him out of his stupor and he got closer to see the little fairy better. 

“You know me?” he asked, surprised since he was sure that he had never encountered the little thing before. 

He was so tiny that Junmyeon could cradle him in his hands and still would have space left.

“Of course!” the fairy exclaimed with a proud smile “I’ve been waiting for a long time”.

The tiny creature looked like a little human, his body was covered in some sort of clothes, but Junmyeon couldn’t recognize the style but the most mesmerizing feature was his wings.

His wings were almost transparent, shining in the sunlight because of the little details in gold and changing colors every time he looked at the human. For Junmyeon, it was a gorgeous sight.

“I’m sorry to ask” he looked a little sheepish “It’s a little cold here, can you take me inside, please?”.

This took Junmyeon out of his daze and he promptly got up, picking up his phone and brushing his pants to get rid of dirt while slowly coming closer. 

“Yes, yes, of course” he offered his hand to the small fairy hop into, sheltering from the wind with his other hand, and made his way inside his home. 

He gently laid the fairy in his hands to the kitchen table, noticing the contrast difference between the creature and his fruit bowl. He was so little! 

“Uhm…” he paused, not so sure if he could ask ”Who are you?” 

“Oh! How rude of me!” He bowed politely “My name is Chen, I’m the fairy who lived in your Aster”.

“I’m Kim Junmyeon” he felt stupid after saying because it was clear that the fairy, Chen, already knew it who he was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too” he added hastily, trying to be a little more polite.

After contemplating for a little while, he asked “Why are you here?” He tried to not sound rude and smiled a little trying to appear gentle.

“I’m here to reward human Kim Junmyeon for his love towards his flowers” he answered carefully, looking like he spent hours practicing saying it.

“Reward me?” he didn’t remember doing anything that deserved a reward.

“Yes! With your biggest wish!” His smile was so big and he looked thrilled to be giving the news to the human. 

“My wish?” He was confused and the little fairy wasn’t helping.

Chen’s eyebrows furrowed and Junmyeon bit his tongue to stop repeating everything the little creature said. It was embarrassing enough having, what he was sure, a strange expression on his face. He should, at least, try to have a normal conversation.

He took his time to come up with a few questions while observing the little creature at his kitchen table. He could not know what was considered rude towards the fairy and that made him think a little harder about what he was supposed to ask.

“May I have one bite, please?” the fairy asked, pointing at his fruit bowl.

The question he was forming in his mind disappeared as he took the tiniest grape he could find and gave to Chen. 

He was watching the little fairy eating one of his fruits when his phone started to ring in his pocket. The number showed up and after a few seconds the name ‘Chanyeol’ with big capital letters after he checked the caller ID.

He answered with caution, walking a few steps away to put a distance between him and the fairy while still keeping an eye on the little creature.

His friend didn’t need confirmation before he started speaking “I’m going to pass in front of your house tomorrow, do you need anything?” he listened to the noise of plates clattering and was sure Chanyeol was doing the dishes “Something that I can bring from the supermarket, please, not from a particular floriculture from the other side of town”.

“Uhm…” the fairy seated at the table with the grape on his lap. “No, I don’t think I need anything”.

The noise of water stopped and when Chanyeol spoke again, his voice was louder and more firm.

“Are you okay?” he could easily discern the concern in his friend’s voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine” he lied. He didn’t want to make Chanyeol preoccupied with something that Junmyeon wasn’t even sure that was real.

The creature, after eating, seemed interested in the rest of the things at the table and walked curiously between the books abandoned there. 

“Man, are you sure you are alright?” Chanyeol sounded even more concerned and Junmyeon was feeling guilty “Do you want me to go there?”

“Chanyeol, don’t worry” he tried to dismiss his friend's concern “I’m just feeling tired with work”.

The last thing he wanted was for his friend to find how crazy he became or finding that the little fairy was extremely real.

He was not sure about what was the best option.

Chanyeol stayed on the phone with him for the next ten minutes just to make sure and said he would call again tomorrow and remembered that he would bring groceries for Junmyeon in the next month. Junmyeon’s only choice was to agree and try to assure his friend that he was indeed fine.

After he hung up, the fairy, Chen, he should at least remember its name, was sitting on his English dictionary and looked like he was waiting for Junmyeon’s attention.

“You said something about a reward?” it’s was best to resolve the situation as soon as possible and then he could properly breathe without feeling his head was about to explode.

Chen got up and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I’m going to make your biggest wish come true”. He looked proud, he probably was. Maybe that was a big moment in a fairy life? Junmyeon couldn’t know for sure.

“Okay, I want to…” he tried to come up with something quickly but his mind was empty with suggestions.

The fairy appeared to sense his concern because he waved his hands asking for him to stop talking. “Don’t worry, I already know your wish” and he didn’t elaborate before continuing “You are lonely”.

He looked so certain about it and said with so much confidence that Junmyeon got a little embarrassed. He didn’t realize how he felt was so clear to others that even a little thing who never saw him could it know it.

“So I’m here to be your friend!” he exclaimed, excited, his wings shining a yellow light “Let’s be friends, Kim Junmyeon!”.

That wasn’t what Junmyeon was expecting and the sudden declaration of friendship left him without knowing what to do.

Feeling sure that Chen was a product of his mind and his loneliness, Junmyeon was determined to sleep until whatever made him see things disappeared and he went straight to bed.

**•| ⊱✿⊰ |•**

In the next three days, he woke up with something hovering above him. It took a few minutes to realize that something was the fairy from before. He landed on his arm and walked to his shoulder, opening his arms to balance himself.

Junmyeon contained the sigh that wished to escape from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” the little fairy on his shoulder asked, trying to peer at his face without falling “You have a strange expression on your face”.

“Yes, well, I don’t know” he decided to be honest, it was the best course of action at the moment.

The fairy looked at him with the expression that Junmyeon named “confused eyebrows”. He always did the same face every time he didn’t understand something Junmyeon said which considering they only knew each other for three days, was a lot.

“I guess it depends” he settled after thinking for a few minutes.

Chen looked at him with curiosity shining in his eyes, his wings changing from yellow to green.

“From what?” The fairy was wobbling in his position and Junmyeon was afraid he would fall. He gently took the fairy off his shoulders and put him at his side, on a pillow. 

“It depends if you are real or not” he spoke his concern out loud.

Chen giggled as if the question was a silly thing to ask and Junmyeon couldn’t help to find cute.

“Of course, I’m real!” unfortunately, Junmyeon wasn’t so sure about that “What should I do to make you believe me?” 

Honestly, he didn’t know. He was not sure if something could help his brain to understand better the recent events.

When he would think about fairies, they were nothing like the creature that was living with him. Junmyeon always thought that fairies were related to cute creatures, inoffensive and delicate. Although the tiny creature in front of him was cute, it wasn’t the image of a fairy in his head with its strong jaw and a fierce look on its eyes.

Trying to take hold of his feelings, Junmyeon decided to pretend that everything was normal.

He followed his routine, trying to ignore the little fairy as far as he could, hoping he would leave eventually but in the next few days, the fairy was still there to greet Junmyeon with a happy good morning.

The human stopped trying to figure out what was happening then, which made his head hurt with more frequency than it should, so he attempted to get used to the little creature.

It was hard for the first days. Chen had a lot of questions and only stopped talking when Junmyeon was working or sleeping and sometimes not even then.

It took one week for him to stop feeling uncomfortable around the fairy, more or less, at the same time Chen learned when Junmyeon should be left alone. The final step was when he saw the fairy taking care of his flowers with so much care that it left Junmyeon smiling for the rest of the day.

After that day, they made a routine of taking care of the flowers together. The human was fascinated with how the fairy magic worked and seemed to leave his flowers shining in the sun. He did not admit for himself how captivated he was by the fairy’s smile, wings, and its colors. 

When he couldn’t help, Chen got used to flying beside Junmyeon and sitting on the human’s shoulders when he got tired. Like right now, the fairy was using his shoulder as a resting place while the human did all of the hard work.

Junmyeon loved his flowers, he really did, but the stress from carrying around bags and bags of fertilizer were making him tired and angry. He should have asked Chanyeol for help instead of insisting on being stubborn.

“Do you need some help?” the fairy asked, concerned “Your face is red!”

Junmyeon snorted at that and resumed his work. There were only two more bags left and he was determined to move all of them before the sun started going down.

“I don’t think you can help me, my little friend”. The bags of fertilizer were heavy for him, a full grown-up adult, imagine it for a little fairy.

“Well, I guess it would be a huge help if we could be the same size”. He said after some time struggling to get one of the bags from the floor. Shouldn't be all of them the same weight? Why were some easier than the rest? Junmyeon wondered if he could leave the rest for tomorrow.

Unknown to Junmyeon, his phrase made a little idea born in the fairy’s head.

**•| ⊱✿⊰ |•**

He shouldn’t be so surprised, he should already be familiar with the fairy’s antics, nonetheless, the next morning, Junmyeon fell off his bed after seeing a stranger sitting on the floor next to it.

“Uhm… Who are you?” he tried to put a bigger distance between the stranger and him.

Living at the edge of the wood, was a normal occurrence to have animals in the kitchen or living room. Raccoons were common to find and once Junmyeon even saw a deer in his garden even so a person was a new novelty.

“I’m Chen, of course!” The stranger said as if it was obvious all along. Well, for the human, it wasn’t.

The man, Junmyeon could call him that? Anyway, the fairy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing the same types of clothes from before. The human tried not to notice how the sleeve of his clothing looked tight in his muscled arm. 

He didn’t know what to do or how to respond, the ‘supposed to be Chen’ was still sitting on the floor, so Junmyeon said the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Uhm… Do you want to eat breakfast?” He was relieved when Chen agreed and stood up. Junmyeon tried not to be caught when checking if he was taller on the way to the kitchen. It was with terror he realized Chen was a few inches taller. He pretended the information didn’t make him want to jump on the fairy and hastened his steps to the kitchen.

He tried to distract himself from thinking about the little fairy, that wasn’t so little anymore while making coffee and scrambled eggs for both of them. From where that sudden attraction came from? He put the plates on the table, watching the fairy with caution, still trying to organize his thoughts.

He wanted to wait until both had finished eating to relieve his curiosity, trying his best to stop looking at Chen at every second.

However, he couldn’t control his curiosity for much longer. “How did you do it?” 

He gave an apologetic smile to Chen, who was still eating and had to put down the fork that was on the way to his mouth.

“It’s complicated but it’s all because we have a bond” he calmly explained after swallowing down the food in his mouth “It was what allowed me to be here in the first place”.

Junmyeon took his time to make sense of the fairy’s words. They were connected somehow and this made him get curious “Can you tell me more about this bond?” He cleared his throat before continuing “I mean, why are we connected? Sounds like something special.”

“It is! Your feelings allowed me to be here and gave me the strength to become human” he looked so happy while declaring those words that the human couldn’t help to share the smile.

He caught himself before the smile transformed into a full ogling. Junmyeon decided that he was too sober to have that conversation with a magical creature he was probably pining for after he became a hot guy instead of continuing to be a fairy. Drown his attraction in alcohol seemed a wise choice.

He got up and took his last bottle of wine and two glasses before coming back to the table. He filled both glasses and then looked at the fairy.

“Can you drink this?” He hoped for a positive answer and sighed with relief when Chen nodded. He sat on his chair again and slid the glass across the table to the fairy “So how does it work?”

Chen was grateful and looked at the window before he started speaking “I was responsible for the aster to bloom, you know? Fairies became responsible for a flower after we came of age” he took a sip of the wine before continuing “We formed a bond with our flower and when you took care of this particular flower with so much love, I could feel it”.

Junmyeon hummed. “That’s why you are here? To say thank you?” he took a long sip from his wine, afraid of listening to the answer to his question.

“I’m here to help you as you helped me” he clarified and looked away from the window to peer at Junmyeon “I’m here to make you happy the same way you made me”.

“And after?” he didn’t want to sound hurt but couldn’t help when his voice got out shaky “Are you leaving?” 

“That depends” he replied and Junmyeon snorted about having his words repeated to him after weeks he said it “You want me to leave?”

No, he didn't. 

He wanted Chen to stay at his side, to continue helping Junmyeon to take care of his flowers and to make company to Junmyeon.

In a sudden surge of braveness, Junmyeon held his hand and said in response “I want you to stay”. _With me_ , was the part he left unsaid.

The fairy smiled, his eyes were shining and his wings looked a sheer color of gold “Then I’m staying”. Chen’s wings twinkled with a warm glow and Junmyeon took the chance to bask it at the feeling. 

Since then, every day, Junmyeon woke up to the, not so small fairy sitting at his bedside. Chen seemed to never sleep and if he was indeed sleeping somewhere in the house was always when the human was not around to see it.

At first, he would be scared and sometimes a little uncomfortable because after being alone for so many years, it was hard to get used to living with other people. However, Chen looked to be making everything easier by helping Junmyeon with household chores and talking about all kinds of topics. With time, he started to like and appreciate the company. Talking with the fairy was so effortless and Junmyeon felt warm and fuzzy inside whenever they got close.

It took Junmyeon two weeks to realize he was falling for his, not so little, friend. He wasn’t sure of what he should do. It’s been a long time since the last time he fell in love and the new feeling made him nervous, especially when he thought about Chen was not a human.

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised. Chen was kind and gentle, and Junmyeon wasn’t the object of affection of someone for so many years. It felt good to have the fairy attention directed towards him.

Three days after realizing his feelings, the human caught himself observing the fairy through the kitchen window instead of doing the dishes. He behaved like ogling the fairy wasn’t something that was happening often in the last few days.

The human was smiling while the fairy was watering his orchids and Junmyeon didn’t care that he was taking longer to finish it. Chen was using clothes he borrowed from him and Junmyeon was fascinated about how his shirt looked smaller in the fairy.

Chen was outside, in the garden, taking care of the flowers because Junmyeon decided to work on his project. He woke up sensing the urge to write and after a few hours, he felt the need to stretch his legs and took advantage to wash the dishes.

In truth, he just wanted an excuse to observe the fairy working outside under the sun.

His name screamed outside his cottage made the glass he was washing for about ten minutes escape from his hands towards the sink “Junmyeon? I bought your groceries!”.

The familiar voice pulled him out of his stupor. What Chanyeol was doing there? He looked at his calendar, his breath stuck in his throat when he saw the day circled with a red pen, realizing that was the first day of the month.

His friend usually came over once a month to bring groceries to Junmyeon or anything he needed at the moment, sometimes only to make him company during the day.

“I’m in the kitchen,” he said louder while looking for a towel to dry his hands. It wouldn’t take long for Chanyeol to arrive, his long legs making it easier for him to cross the pathway towards the cottage and his small kitchen.

He glanced at the window. Chen was still outside and Junmyeon didn’t know what to do besides leaving fate to decide what would happen. He didn’t have the time to warn the fairy and it was impossible to ask Chanyeol to leave after he drove there just to bring groceries to Junmyeon.

“I didn’t know if you needed something specific but I bought the basics,” Chanyeol said while putting the bags on the kitchen table.

“Thank you, you helped me a lot” his stock of wine had ended and the human, with Chen always following him, didn't want to try to buy alcohol in the grocery store and get caught by someone with the fairy.

He helped Chanyeol empty the bags and together they put everything in the kitchen cabinet. His friend had been there so many times that he knew where each item belonged.

Chanyeol was telling about his week at the local animal shelter when the backdoor opened and Chen appeared with a smile “Good news, Junmyeon, your orchids will be blooming soon”.

The fairy quickly noted the other person in the room and Junmyeon could see, from his position, the time his wings were changing from yellow to red. They stared at each other, any of them not knowing what to say, and an awkward silence followed.

The human was holding his breath, trying to think of some way to gesture to the fairy that he shouldn't come in. If he passed through the door, Chanyeol would see his wings and Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he wanted to explain to his friend about the fairy.

But Chen gave a little smile in his direction before walking right in and closing the door behind him. Junmyeon felt his heart thumping in his ribcage, ready to say all kinds of lies to make his friends forget about what he saw.

However, in the brief second that Chen turned around, it was with dread that Junmyeon realized, his wings were gone.

“Who is this?” he sounded casual like he just didn’t make his wings disappear and Junmyeon was sure he was about to have a stroke in the middle of his kitchen.

Chen gently squeezed his arm while passing and took a sit in the nearest chair next to Junmyeon. 

The human took a deep breath to calm down and answered “This is my friend, Park Chanyeol”. 

Chanyeol was watching them with a curious gleam in his eyes and Junmyeon acted like he didn’t see it. He turned around to continue pretending he was doing the dishes and left the fairy to deal with alone.

After doing whatever he did with his beautiful wings, it was more than clear he was capable of managing the situation by himself.

“Nice to meet you, um” and noticing he didn’t know the name of the newcomer, he asked “Your name?”

Junmyeon's mind was blank and the glass in his hands almost escaped again. He took a deep breath before turning around and fixing his glare towards the fairy, making sure the human was the one to answer that question.

He was afraid of what kind of names Chen was going to claim for himself.

“Uhm… Kim Jongdae?” he risked and hated how it sounded like a question so he repeated more sure “That’s his name, Kim Jongdae”.

Chanyeol didn’t look like he was convinced but luckily didn’t press the issue either. He glanced at Junmyeon before starting a conversation with Chen about dogs and showing him the pictures of his new puppy.

Junmyeon abandoned the dishes when he realized, for the second time, he was rising off the same plate again. To make himself busy, in an attempt to avoid being included in the conversation, he opened his project’s file again and started reading.

“I have to go now” Chanyeol announced when the sun started to set and Junmyeon closed his notebook “Well, it was nice to meet you, Kim Jongdae”.

Both men shook hands and the fairy was smiling when he responded “Likewise, Chanyeol”.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your car” Junmyeon volunteered and took his coat before going outside with his friend.

They were walking the little pathway between the cottage and the road. The breeze was cold and they made a game of kicking the pebbles on the floor.

“I like him,” Chanyeol said when they got to his car “I’m happy for you”.

Junmyeon could feel his cheeks heating and he hoped that it was dark enough for his friend not to see it.

“I, uh, thank you” he stuttered and cleared his throat before speaking again “But we, err, we are not together like, uh, like the way you are thinking of”.

Chanyeol didn’t comment about how he barely managed to finish the phrase. He hugged Junmyeon one last time and muttered before moving away “I’m just happy that you are not alone anymore”.

He watched his friend get in the car and waved until he couldn't see the shape of the car any longer. 

“I’m happy too” he uttered to himself and he made his way back feeling more soothed than before.

The fairy was splayed on the couch when Junmyeon got back, his wings in full display. He pushed Chen’s legs to the floor to have space to sit. Both of them were trying to relax following their afternoon when the fairy suddenly asked “Who is Kim Jongdae?”

Junmyeon, who was dozing and woke up with a start, didn’t dare to explain that Kim Jongdae was the name of the hero of the book he was translating or how Kim Jongdae was his favorite character from the whole series.

“It was just a name that I came up with” he tried to be nonchalant “It was nothing, really”.

Chen was still smiling, his wings shining a softer hue of pink when he said “I like it”.

Before he realized, Jummyeon was referring to the fairy as Jongdae and it was not because the fairy would smile in his direction. Definitely not.

**•| ⊱✿⊰ |•**

Junmyeon wished he could disappear. He was still deciding if should be just for a few hours or forever.

He got distracted by Chen and his pretty wings and now he was behind schedule, probably owing to his editor a few chapters. It was a miracle the man had not called screaming at him yet. 

He didn’t consider the possibility of the fairy trying to help and opening his notebook, managing to delete half of his files. The human couldn’t even understand how he guessed the password, too busy trying to recover any chapter he already had started.

“I’m so sorry” Jongdae apologized, his wings shining blue “I could help you?”

Junmyeon scoffed at that, not thinking before replying “No, trust me, you already helped me enough”. 

He thought the fairy would leave him alone. It should be clear he was angry however, Jongdae kept hovering close, his arm brushing Junmyeon’s every time he breathed. The human couldn’t concentrate feeling the warmth from the fairy’s body so close.

“Maybe you should leave this alone for some time and go outside to feel a little calmer” the fairy tried to sound logical “You didn’t take care of your flowers today, right?”.

The human was not paying attention. Junmyeon was battling with his computer, trying to comprehend how Jongdae deleted his files without sending them to the recycle bin.

The fairy took Junmyeon’s hand, trying to make him get up from his chair but the human retrieved his hand before yelling “I’m busy!”.

He hated to be the reason to take Jongdae’s smile off his face but he had so much work to do that he couldn’t entertain the thought of spending time with the fairy. “I don’t have time to be playing with flowers right now, I have more important things to do at the moment”.

He ignored the sound of the fairy slamming the door when going out or else he was going to feel guilty. He immersed himself at work instead, feeling strange after so many days where his only concern was Jongdae and the time he spent working on his project.

He managed to retrieve his files before the sunset after muddling through a series of youtube videos and articles on the internet. He began to work then, pausing only to see if Jongdae was still in the garden and feeling relieved when seeing the fairy working outside.

Afterward, he sent a long email to his boss, full of apologies and lies, and guaranteed he would send at least two chapters until the end of the day. He knew his head would hurt for spending so much time working but he would think about it later.

Fortunately, both chapters were not long and the human gave a relieved smile after seeing that one of them had a flashback scene. Knowing he wouldn’t need to translate again gave him the strength to finish at long last.

The starry night was above them when he finally got outside. There were no clouds in the sky and a warm breeze blowing his hair was an indicator that soon would be spring, Junmyeon’s favorite season.

He found Jongdae by his shimmering blue wings, easy to find in the darkness of night. He was sitting on the ground and barely waited for Junmyeon to come closer before starting to speak “I thought that I was helping you but maybe it was wrong for me to come here”.

He sounded hurt and after looking at his face, Junmyeon realized he had dry tracks of tears on his cheeks. The human knew it, he was the responsible one for the pain Jongdae was feeling and he needed to make things right again because the sight of the fairy without a smile made his own heart constrict in his chest. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you” he apologized and would repeat a dozen times if it’s what Jongdae needed to smile again “I was angry and frustrated which was not a reason to yell at you, I know, but I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry”.

He was starting to babbling and bit his lips to shut up and wait for the fairy’s response.

“You know how hard it was to live everything behind? My family, my friends, for something that even I wasn’t sure of?” he sounded dejected, his voice a mix of pain and hurt which made the human feel even more guilty.

“I didn’t know you had to leave something behind” he should’ve realized, actually, he should’ve questioned the fairy about his world, about his life before meeting the human. 

“I did” he affirmed and a sad smile appeared on his lips “Every day I would hear you talking with me and I would feel so lucky for having a kind human like you taking care of my flower that suddenly everything was all about meeting you”.

His eyes shined with tears and Junmyeon was afraid he would start crying. He couldn’t take the sight of the always smiling and bubbling Jongdae with tears in his eyes so he looked away. He felt like crying too but didn’t let the tears fall.

The fairy was the one who was more hurt, Junmyeon could cry after fixing the mess he did.

“It was because of you that I could come here, I told you” he admitted and for a while, his wings were a weak shade of yellow before turning blue again “And I’m grateful to you for giving me so much love and happiness but maybe was stupid of me to think you would feel the same”.

Junmyeon didn’t like it where that conversation was leading. His heart was furiously beating in his chest and he had to force himself to look at the fairy again, who stood up.

“If you want me to leave, I would, you know?” the sight next to him broke his heart. Jongdae had a sad smile plastered on his face and for once his wings were colorless “I could never live with myself knowing that my presence disturbs you so if you think I should leave then I would go back to my flower”.

Junmyeon didn’t think twice before standing up and blurting out “I don’t want you to leave”. He needed to make the fairy understand that him being there would never disturb Junmyeon at all.

“I was not mad at you” he confessed and prepared himself for what he was about to tell “I was mad at myself for enjoying being with you so much that I forgot about my work and my responsibilities”.

He turned to Jongdae, holding his hands carefully and bringing them to his cold lips, before saying “I’m the stupid one, so please, don’t go away”.

Junmyeon couldn't take anymore and in a sudden act of courage, he held the fairy by the waist, bringing their bodies close to each other. The human got absorbed in the colorful spots inside Jongdae’s eyes, it was almost as if he was looking at the starry sky above them. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, gently holding the fairy against him and seeing the little dots of colors slowly coming back to his wings.

“Yes, please”.

He gave Jongdae time to move away if he wanted to and when the fairy held his face and got closer, his wings changing to that adorable shade of yellow, Junmyeon noticed that was his sign to continue.

Their lips brushed, the fairy’s hand coming up and cupping his jaw gently, holding the human in place. It was soft and slow as they didn’t need to rush and Junmyeon tried to bring them closer as possible while containing the little satisfied sighs that wanted to escape from him.

He smiled in the kiss, making an effort to separate them and try to take a breath but Jongdae seemed to have other ideas, his mouth chasing Junmyeon’s lips, taking control of the kiss and bringing them together again.

Kissing Jongdae felt good. Really good. Junmyeon didn’t know why he never thought about kissing him before since it was his best idea in years. He didn’t even know how he would spend his days or work without feeling the need to kiss the fairy all the time.

Jongdae was clearly trying to not smile during the kiss and the human could feel his cheeks feeling warmer every second they spent glued to each other.

When they separated, all coherent thoughts were gone from the human’s mind and he blurted out “That, uh, that was good and, er, I think we should try again sometime. Or soon, actually, preferably soon, please”.

He was babbling and Jongdae, bless him, took pity on the mess that Junmyeon made and guided him gently by the hand to sit on the ground again, this time the fairy holding Junmyeon close by the waist. The human couldn’t even look at Jongdae without feeling like a band was playing in his chest or the constant need to kiss him again.

The sky was still clear and Junmyeon knew they had a lot to talk about and decisions to make but there was one question that the human couldn’t wait to know the answer to.

“Do you regret it?” The human didn’t like how the question sounded and tried again “Do you regret coming here, even after what I did?” He still had not forgiven himself for acting so rudely with the fairy.

“Never” Jongdae affirmed without thinking “I was afraid to be deluding myself with you so going back seemed to be easier but I could never regret spending time by your side”.

He left a small kiss on the crown of Junmyeon’s head and got back to looking at the sky, his wings sparkling in the dark night and gently guiding the human to sleep.

**•| ⊱✿⊰ |•**

Junmyeon had never been so happy. It was like he was living in a dream even after months they kissed under the starry sky. He didn’t remember feeling so happy his heart could burst at any moment since he was a kid still in school. 

They were in each other’s arms, both lying on a bed, trying to keep the warmth in place. The wind was cold, a signal that soon the temperature would change and autumn would begin. It was the only season Junmyeon didn’t like it because he always felt bad for his flowers and the trees surrounding the cottage.

The human was on the edge of falling asleep when Jongdae asked, lips brushing his ear “Do you wish for anything else in your life?”.

The question caught him off guard and in seconds his sleepiness has disappeared. 

“I have you” and it was more than what Junmyeon could have dreamed in his life.

He never expected a fairy to show up and change his life but every day with every hug, touch, or kiss that Jongdae gave, the human became less lonely.

“I know, but I can give you more, you know” he slowly kissed the human exposed shoulder.

The fairy became even touchier and while Junmyeon couldn’t say he didn’t like it, it was difficult to come up with his answers “How?” 

His wings radiate yellow light and Junmyeon wasn't sure if he was kidding or not when he said “Fairy magic, of course”.

Of course.

Junmyeon thought that Jongdae couldn’t make him get confused after showing up from his plant. He was wrong. “What is this supposed to mean?”

“Do you trust me?” he didn’t like it when Jongdae answered his questions with other questions.

“Of course I do” he never doubted about it “But I would like an explanation for whatever you are planning to do”.

“I’m talking about making babies” his hands were wandering through Junmyeon’s upper body and the human needed him to stop or he couldn’t think about what he should say.

But the only reply his brain could provide was “I know how to make babies”. 

Jongdae smiled at him. “Well, that’s good, would you want one, with me?”

The human was sure that neither of them was on the same subject of the matter. He kicked the blanket and seated in the bed, his back glued to the headboard. 

“I’m not sure if you can make a baby” he wasn’t the brightest in this subject, always focusing more in any language class his school would provide but Junmyeon was almost sure that he never heard of fairy babies before.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing” and to prove his point he left a deep kiss on Junmyeon's neck, making shivers appear in the human’s skin “I’m pretty sure I showed you that last night”.

The human counted mentally ‘till ten, trying to not get warm under his clothes. They needed to finish this conversation before he was allowed to get horny.

“Being able to have sex it’s not the same as being able to make babies” he was not embarrassed for the amount of time he needed to come up with that answer.

Jongdae laughing in the space between his shoulder and neck was not helping either. “Would you like me to prove it?”

At first, he thought Jongdae was joking but when he caught how serious he was looking and the soft color of orange on his wings, his smile slowly faded from his face.

“Are you serious?” he needed to know before letting hope grow in his heart, before he started dreaming of a family.

“If you want me to be then yes” Jongdae had that fierce look on his eyes again, his wings shimmering yellow before disappearing. Junmyeon noticed he used to do that when he wished for his fairy’s nature to be forgotten. “So what do you say? You want to have a family with me?”

Yes. Junmyeon wanted to. He wanted so much that the words got stuck in his throat and his only way to respond to Jongdae was to hold his face between his hands and push their lips together.

The fairy smiled and pulled Junmyeon by the color of his shirt. They could have that conversation later because now they had more interesting things to do plus Jongdae was feeling too hot to pretend that he didn’t want to have Junmyeon right at that moment. 

And after a night full of love, both holding each other close, they got a present.

After three months and a swollen belly, Junmyeon started to freak out. Jongdae gently held him, kissing his hair while the human waited for the pregnancy test, the one he asked Chanyeol to buy before his visit, to show two blue lines.

Two days later he calmed down and hugged Jongdae until they were both crying and sharing their dreams about the future. The test was safely guarded in his bedside drawer, Junmyeon liked to see it when he was feeling anxious, the two lines giving a sense of comfort.

He shared with Jongdae the idea of expediting the cottage, after all, they needed more space. The fairy reassured him and said they would take care of this matter before the baby was born. The human thought he meant in the next few months instead he woke that morning to his cottage bigger than when he fell asleep.

“What happened?” his kitchen was twice the size of the night before and he was almost certain there were more doors than before.

The fairy just shrugged and answered, “Our home is bigger, you know, fairy magic”. 

The human concluded that would be his answer even if he insisted on discussing the matter so he just left be. Junmyeon had more concerns to be worried about than Jongdae’s fairy magic like the constant need to throw up that was making him go insane.

A few months later, Junmyeon cried harder when he woke up with the fairy distributing kisses on his belly, wings shining gold with happiness. Seeing the fairy sharing so much love with their unborn baby made him realize how his life was about to change in a few months.

He was going to have a family. He was going to have someone waiting for him at home when he needed to go in the city, someone to hold him close in the cold nights, someone to share moments of happiness and sadness with him.

He slept with a smile on his lips that night, grateful for whatever made Jongdae choose his Aster as a flower to take care of.

Three months later, they were blessed with a little flower. A beautiful little girl with dark hair and eyes with little colorful dots.

A pretty flower they named Younghee.

**•| ⊱✿⊰ |•**

“And the little fairy Chen and the human Suho lived happily ever after” he closed the book and put it on the bedside table. 

He looked at the girl tucked in her bed, the blanket covering her small form. Her eyes didn’t have any sign of sleepiness and she looked ready to start running if given the opportunity. 

“Can you tell me again?” she softly asked. 

“Again?” he asked, surprised “Sweetheart, it’s the second time already. Aren’t you feeling sleepy?”

He hoped to receive a positive answer this time but when her eyebrows furrowed, the same way he does, he gave up on sleeping early.

“But I need to know what happened to the human Suho and the fairy Chen!” she replied sitting straight on her bed.

“Well, they fell in love and had a beautiful little flower, it’s what the book says, right?” The book already gave them a happy ending, what more could she have hoped to know? 

The little girl clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer.“But it must be more to it, right?” 

The sparkling little eyes of his daughter caught him by surprise and after thinking about how she wouldn’t go to sleep before having her questions answered, he suggested “Why don't you ask your dad about it?” he smiled at her “He wrote this book after all”.

He could not contain his smile from growing after seeing her hopping off from her bed, running towards the office where she knew her father would be at the end of the night. 

“Dad! She stormed off towards him “Daddy said you could tell me more about fairy Chen and the human Suho”. 

“He said, huh?” he looked at Jongdae, standing at the door with arms crossed, looking pleased with himself.

He returned his gaze towards his daughter, Younghee. She was growing up so fast, he couldn’t help but feel proud every time he looked at her.

“It doesn’t have an ending yet” Junmyeon answered “But I’m sure that human Suho and his fairy will live happily for all eternity”.

She still didn’t look satisfied with the answer, her small mouth forming a pout because she asked “You tell the end one day, right?”

“I hope for their story to never end” was Junmyeon's answer before he gently guided her to bed again, making sure she was comfortable and about to fall asleep when he left the room.

He started looking for his husband next and caught Jongdae sprinkling something in one of the flower’s pots and Junmyeon smiled with affection “Don’t let her catch you doing this”.

Jongdae chuckled. “She’ll probably be able to do the same in the future, you know?”

Junmyeon knew it. He realized after seeing her taking care of the flowers in the garden and how the plant seemed to thrive with her.

“And God helps us all when she does” he joked and smiled pleased with his husband’s giggle.

He walked until they were side by side and gently held Jongdae by the waist, receiving a light kiss on his hair from the fairy. His husband was focused on his flowers, gently taking care of the new batch of firethorn they received as a gift from their favorite flower shop.

He enjoyed being this close to the fairy while he was working because it was when he absentmindedly let his wings appear since working with flowers always left him relaxed. Junmyeon still thought that convincing Jongdae to work as a consultant florist was his best idea.

The human wasn’t even sure if such a career existed but it was what best fitted Jongdae and he was right. His husband was responsible for selling hard to find plants to florists and helping to grow seeds that were not available in Korea.

“I will be going to bed after taking care of this one” he turned to look at Junmyeon, smiling softly when noticing the sleepy eyes “You can go to sleep first”.

Junmyeon shook his head to deny the idea and hugged the fairy with more effort “I prefer waiting for you”.

He received another kiss on his hair and felt content just to be seeing his husband cleaning the tools he was using and watering a few flowers. Jongdae felt relaxed at their home and this made the human even happier.

His little cottage looked full. Different from so many years before, where he was used to being alone every day and his only source of friendship was the flowers in his garden. Junmyeon couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

Fairy magic really was something else, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Aster is known as the birth flower from September so it made sense when I was writing to be the flower that fairy Jongdae appeared from.  
> One of the meanings for Younghee is beautiful flower^^


End file.
